Driven Insane redone
by RichAtSin
Summary: Dean teaches Cas how to drive. Chaos ensues. This is an updated version of the story, with a little bonus at the end...


**Driven Insane**

Summary: Dean teaches Cas how to drive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. We've been through this before. I told you already like a thousand times, and it doesn't hurt any less every time I say it.

Okay, so this idea actually stemmed from "The Next Day Hell Froze Over." A few people asked for this story, and what kind of person would I be if I refused? (_**I'd like to give a special thanks to **__**TheGryfter**__** and **__**DeanFan**__** ! And everyone else that reviewd.**_) I hope I don't disappoint. (Again, this story has spoilers from "Two minutes to Midnight." You have been warned.)

This is a _repost_. I realized there were some mistakes I made in the original pertaining to the car info, and I'd like to fix them. It's just minor changes so some things may still be a little wrong. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and corrected me! There's even a little bonus at the end to show my gratitude…

Enjoy!

* * *

Dean was in position that, about six months ago, he would have never thought he'd be in. As of right now he was in the passenger seat of his baby, with a very human Castiel behind the wheel. Well, not _very_ human. Castiel may be _physically_ human, but he didn't completely act like it all the time. Dean doubted if he would ever actually act fully human. He also hoped with a passion that Castiel didn't turn out like the one he'd seen in the future.

_Though, no matter what, Dean will always see him as an Angel._

Cas was still going through the learning process. And apart of that learning process was being taught how to drive. Dean had promised about a month ago that he'd personally give the newly turned human driving lessons, much to Sam's disbelief. In fact, all week long he'd been drilling information into Castiel's mind. Today he would finally put Cas' knowledge to the test.

_The moment of truth… _

"Okay. We'll start with the basics." Dean said – all business.

Castiel gave absolutely all of his attention to the hunter. He'd observed Dean throughout all these private lessons and noticed how seriously Dean was about this. He could feel the corners of his mouth curling upwards, but he fought his urge to smile. And he succeeded – Dean was totally oblivious to it.

"What's the make of this car?"

Why was this so important, Castiel didn't know but… "67' Chevy Impala."

"Manual or automatic?"

"Automatic."

Dean nodded. "Good. What does a car need to run, and where do you get it?"

"Gas. There are multiple Gas stations throughout the nation."

"What else does a car need to function properly?" Dean continued his rapid fire questioning.

"It needs a proper tune up every now and then, oil changes, the occasional wash... sometimes batteries need to be replaced." Castiel replied just as rapidly.

Dean's face split into a grin. He couldn't deny the pride he felt at this moment. Cas was _getting it_.

"Okay. How many gears are there and what are they for?"

Cas silently let out a breath. This part was always the hardest. He just wanted to freakin' drive already! But he kept his impatience to himself.

"The amount of gears differ for each car. For this car, there are none. This is an automatic, so it handles the shifting for you." Castiel said, then before Dean could ask, he continued, "You do, however, have to put the car in reverse if you want to go backwards and park when you park the car."

Dean's cheeks were starting to hurt from his ever growing smile. Even little Sammy, as smart as he was, hadn't learned this fast.

"Okay. Gas?"

Castiel's right foot tapped the right pedal with about as much force as a feather.

"Right here."

"Brake?"

"Here," Castiel repeated his actions to the left pedal.

"Clutch?"

"There is no clutch. This is an automatic car, it handles that stuff for you." Castiel narrowed his eyes at the trick question.

Dean now wore a smile that could very well make the Cheshire cat jealous. He elaborately held out the keys to the car to his 'student'.

"You're ready."

It was a very dramatic moment, it seemed.

Dean had finally trusted him with the car. Castiel's eyes lit up in perceptible excitement. He took the keys as if they were made of glass and stuck them into the ignition. With the turn of the key the engine roared to life. Cas couldn't help but shiver. Like a pro he adjusted the mirrors and put on his seatbelt. He turned the radio on, and the speakers filled with Asia's "Heat of the moment."

Castiel left the song as is, for it was one that was necessary for driving according to his instructor. Dean had actually gone through lists of band names that were allowed to be played in the car. He'd said it was vital for driving, and the former angel didn't question it because, frankly, he just wanted to drive.

And that was exactly what he did. They were in an abandoned parking lot behind a warehouse. There was more than plenty of space to drive. There were few obstacles here and there, but they were insignificant. Cas went steady as first, but full of confidence. He started the drive smoothly, just like Dean taught him, and he kept going at a steady pace. Dean was about ready to burst with pride. His excitement rivaled Cas' so much so, that he did not notice the glint in the ex-angel's eyes.

Suddenly the impala sped up.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, alright. Slow down Cas, you show off."

The gleam in Castiel's eyes intensified – tenfold. He revved the engine and pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal. The car zoomed through the parking lot.

"Dude, take it easy." Dean said, this time his laugh was weak.

_If anything happens to my baby…_

Castiel pretended he didn't hear. Instead he kept going.

And he was heading straight for a pole.

"Cas?" Dean's tone was clearly worried.

Still the pole got closer and closer until…

"CAS!" Dean screamed.

At the last second, Castiel smoothly averted the pole. He also not-so-smoothly averted giving Dean a heart attack.

"Damn it, Cas! What the hell?!" Castiel turned his face to look at the flustered Winchester.

"What?" he asked innocently. Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"Watch where you're going!" he practically screeched. Castiel leisurely looked back to where he was supposed to, not bothering to ease up on the speed. This time he was headed straight for a wall. Dean paled immensely.

"Cas. Cas! Put the brake!"

"Okay." Castiel stomped on the gas.

"The BRAKE, NOT THE GAS!"

"What? More gas?"

As the car went faster Dean went paler. His baby was going to be destroyed. He knew it. The wall was suddenly just three feet away, and Dean could do nothing but close his eyes and yell,

"CAS!"

When he opened his eyes again the wall was just one foot away. And the car was not moving. In fact, it was parked. Dean looked at the speed devil with wide eyes.

"Dean?" the angel-turned-human-turned-speed devil questioned.

The Winchester let out a shaky breath.

"Cas? What. The. HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I THOUGHT I–" Dean stopped. He could now clearly see the mischievous glint in those bright blue eyes. Castiel's face was smug, his mouth pulled into a smirk. For a moment Dean had a flashback of the trickster – of Gabriel's face.

"You Sonofabitch."

_You were screwing with me._

"You've taught me well, Dean. I can drive." Castiel said, his smug face replaced with a smile. Dean could hear the _thank you_ in Cas's voice. He shook his head and grinned, despite the fact he almost had a heart attack earlier.

"Yeah. Drive me insane." Dean said, chuckling. He then looked at the car keys and held out his hand. "Alright Vin Diesel, hand them over."

Castiel cocked his head at the new nick name and complied.

They switched sides, and Dean brought the car back to life again. He sent a mock glare to Cas, to which he responded with an innocent look.

_Now if only he could get Sam to drive with him…_

***** BONUS *****

**Driven Insane, part two**

"Hey, Dean. Cas. How'd it go?" Sam asked.

The elder Winchester held the motel door open for the ex-angel, who entered with a small smile on his face. He looked at the self-satisfied man as he shut and locked the door.

"Swell. Cas Diesel over here might even win a Drifting race with a little more practice." Dean said, finally. He sighed and set his car keys at the table before reaching in the fridge to grab a cold one.

"Cas Diesel?" Sam mouthed to Castiel, who shrugged.

"No idea," he mouthed back.

Sam thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and giving up. He suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Dean. I'm going to need to borrow the car for a moment."

Dean paused with the beer opening resting on his bottom lip. His eyes narrowed momentarily – a natural reflex caused by his unnatural over protectiveness of his car.

"For?" he asked gruffly.

"Well, for one, there's hardly any food in the fridge."

Dean arched an eyebrow.

_And I should care…_why_?_

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. With a bitchface, he tried again,

"We're low on our alcohol supply too, you know."

Dean's face twisted into a mild horror. The overgrown man was right; this was the last beer in the fridge. With a grunt, he reached for the keys so that he can toss them to Sam.

"Wait!"

The Winchesters both turned their heads to the newly turned human. Castiel's eyes were dancing, his excitement barely concealed. For a second Dean could have sworn he looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Can I drive?" he nearly pleaded. He was _not _going to pass up the chance to get Sam to drive with him.

Dean stared at Cas, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He contemplated on just saying _no_. But with a face like that? Sam could give puppy eyes – but not like Castiel. Those innocent, big blue orbs were just radiating excitement – an expression that was never there before. It was too hard to resist. But Dean told himself that wasn't the reason he gave in. He kept telling himself the reason he'd given in was because, as a big brother, he couldn't pass up the chance on getting Sam to go through what he did with Castiel. Without much further thought Dean tossed the keys to Castiel with a smirk.

"Have fun."

_Don't wreck the car. _

Sam was too preoccupied with staring at his older brother in disbelief, that he missed the smirk Castiel sent to Dean. He also missed the mischievous gleam that emitted from the newly human's eyes. The expression, though, was gone when Sam finally looked at Cas.

"So, off we go?" he asked.

"Yes," Cas replied, giving one last look to Dean, "Let's go."

The two men exited the motel, leaving Dean alone. He heard the car start and prayed silently that he didn't make a mistake that would end up with a destroyed Impala. He dispelled that thought almost immediately. Cas knew how much he loved that car. He wouldn't destroy it. With a small smile, the elder Winchester reached for the remote of the television and turned it on.

'_Dr. Sexy, you are a coward…'_

_Oh yeah_. There was actually something good on today...

"So Dean actually let _you_ drive his car…" Sam said shaking his head, "Who would have thought?"

Castiel glanced sideways at the overgrown man beside him. So far he was on his best behavior; he didn't eat any lights or pass the speed limits. He was being a complete angel – figuratively of course, this would never be literal for him again. He frowned at that thought.

"Where is this store again?"

"Well, there aren't any nearby," Sam scrunched his nose, "We're going to have to go a little out of town. But that's okay. More practice for you, I guess."

Castiel smiled to himself.

_Like he needed any._

The former angel scanned the streets. It was empty. It had been empty for the past few blocks. The store, according to Sam, wasn't anywhere nearby. And he was tired of behaving. He'd done enough of that as an angel, and what happened? The glint was back in his eye making him look more like his deceased brother, Gabriel, than himself. The light turned green, and Cas stomped the gas. The chaos had ensued.

Sam was slightly taken aback at the speed change. He glanced at his friend and then at the speedometer.

_35 mph, 50 mph, 65 mph…_

"Uh, Castiel?"

"Samuel?"

"Can you, uh, ease up on the speed there?"

The driver pretended to think about it. Slowly his head lolled sideways to face the younger Winchester.

"I do not know, can I?"

If Sam wasn't freaking out before, he was now. He made wild hand gestures that made him look like he thought he could fly.

"Cas, watch the road!"

Castiel didn't flinch. Instead, he viewed the display with great amusement, though of course he didn't show it in his face. He tilted his head sideways and proceeded to put more pressure on the gas pedal.

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod.." Sam chanted, "OH MY GOD, CAS WATCH OUT!"

The speed demon casually looked to the road, seeing a deer. Just as casually he veered the vehicle so that it wouldn't get hit. Looking sideways, he saw that his passenger was just about hyperventilating.

"Sam. Relax."

Sam turned wide eyes to the mad man.

"Are you insane?!"

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Do you hate me? You hate me, right? Is that why you're doing this?"

Castiel's eyebrows pulled together. He laid his right hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I do not hate you. You should never think that."

Sam was about to yell back frantically about putting his hands back on the wheel when sirens sounded. The two of them glanced at the rearview mirror. Sporadic red and blue lights greeted their eyes.

"Jesus, Cas! Look what you did!"

"I am not Jesus," Castiel replied, "But I can get rid of them."

"Dude, just pull over. Please, please pull over." Sam pleaded – like a little girl, no less.

"That is not necessary. I can lose them. They do not bother if you go fast enough." Castiel replied.

"Who the hell taught you that?!"

"Dean," was Cas' reply.

_Of course he did._

The car went faster and sure enough, the red and blue lights disappeared within a few minutes. Sam's breathing was labored, and he was now sweating profusely. Castiel thought if Dean were here, he'd say that Sam was acting like a wussy. That is, if he wouldn't be acting like a wussy himself…

"Are you okay Sam?"

"CAS, WATCH THE GODDAMN ROAD!"

Dean Winchester looked up just as the door slammed.

"Hey, how'd it go– "

He was interrupted as Sam's big, and unusually pale face was in his.

"I. _Hate._ You. JERK!" he yelled, before hightailing to the bathroom – most likely to change his wet pants.

Dean blinked twice before slowly turning to the other man.

"Did you have fun?"

"Very much so…" Castiel replied, the glint back in his eyes, "His reaction was much more amusing than yours. And before you ask, the Impala is fine. I took care of her."

He reached into a grocery bag and pulled out two beers. He handed one to the elder Winchester and took one himself. They shared a smirk and clinked the cans together.

"Cheers."

_To driving people insane._

* * *

End!

Oh yeah, that was fun. I needed that. So there, I made some minor adjustments, and added a major one. I hope you liked it.

Review for Cas Diesel!! XD


End file.
